Buddy Mondlock
Buddy Mondlock is an American musician and songwriter from Nashville, Tennessee, born in Illinois. His most famous song is "The Kid", which has been variously covered by David Wilcox, Peter, Paul and Mary, and Cry, Cry, Cry. He has released 5 solo studio albums, as well as collaborating with other artists, such as Garth Brooks, Janis Ian, and Art Garfunkel. Biography Buddy Mondlock was born in Park Forest, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago where he grew up with his four siblings and learned to play guitar. He first started performing in his 20s at the Earl of Old Town in Chicago. During a trip to Texas, fellow folk musician Guy Clark heard him singing one of his songs under a tree at the Kerrville Folk Festival, and eventually got him to move to Nashville, Tennessee, where he became part of the Americana music scene there. His first, self-produced album was released late in 1987, after he had previously won the New Folk Award at Kerrville earlier that year. His eponymous second album was released in 1995, produced by Steve Addabbo and released under Son Records, a small label started by U2. In 1996, Peter, Paul & Mary recorded a version of Buddy Mondlock's song "The Kid" on their album LifeLines, and they later invited him to sing with them on their 'Great Performances' TV special. He won a Kerrville Music Award for song of the year that year for "The Kid" as well. His next album, Poetic Justice was released under the EMI record label, followed by another self-produced album in 2007. In 2013 he released The Memory Wall, which was funded solely through a Kickstarter campaign in which he offered rewards from limited edition CDs to 1-on-1 songwriting workshops or personal concerts, homemade burritos, and even his old touring van. Outside of music, Buddy Mondlock has stated one of his favorite activities as bird watching, or "birding". Discography * On the Line (1987) * Buddy Mondlock (1995) * Poetic Justice (2004) * The Edge of the World (2007) * The Memory Wall (2013) Songs A''' *[[A Canary's Song|'''A Canary's Song]] *[[All the Best Ones for You|'All the Best Ones for You']] *[[Amsterdam (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Amsterdam']] B''' *[[Baby (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Baby]] *[[Baby Cries (Song)|'Baby Cries']] *[[Big Fish, Shallow Water|'Big Fish, Shallow Water']] *[[Break the Cup|'Break the Cup']] *[[Break This Fool|'Break This Fool']] C''' *[[Central Park (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Central Park]] *[[Comin' Down in the Rain|'Comin' Down in the Rain']] *[[Cowboys Born Out of Their Time|'Cowboys Born Out of Their Time']] *[[Crooked Scars|'Crooked Scars']] E''' *[[El Cerillo (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''El Cerillo]] F''' *[[Fence in a Storm|'''Fence in a Storm]] *[[Fire of Change|'Fire of Change']] G''' *[[Gabriel (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Gabriel]] H''' *[[Heavy Coat (Song)|'''Heavy Coat]] *[[Hour by Hour (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Hour by Hour']] *[[How it Goes (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'How it Goes']] I''' *[[I Count You My Friend|'''I Count You My Friend]] L''' *[[Let Me Go (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Let Me Go]] *[[Lost in Space (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Lost in Space']] M''' * [[Magnolia Street|'''Magnolia Street]] * [[Mud (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Mud']] * [[My Aunt Anna|'My Aunt Anna']] N''' * [[New Jersey Sunset|'''New Jersey Sunset]] * [[Night Song (Buddy Mondlock)|'Night Song']] * [[Nobody Knows Nothing|'Nobody Knows Nothing']] * [[No Choice (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'No Choice']] O''' *[[On the Edge (Buddy Mondlock)|'''On the Edge]] *[[On the Line (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'On the Line']] P''' *[[Part-Time (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Part-Time]] *[[Poetic Justice (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Poetic Justice']] *[[Postcard with Wheat Field|'Postcard with Wheat Field']] Q''' *[[Quoddy Point|'''Quoddy Point]] S''' *[[Sarah Kills the Day|'''Sarah Kills the Day]] *[[Skeleton (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Skeleton']] *[[Slow Retreat|'Slow Retreat']] *[[Some Kind of Hope|'Some Kind of Hope']] *[[Stay Up All Night (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'Stay Up All Night']] *[[Stone in My Pocket|'Stone in My Pocket']] *[[Stranger in a Strange Land (Buddy Mondlock)|'Stranger in a Strange Land']] T''' *[[Temporary Grace|'''Temporary Grace]] *[[The Birds (Buddy Mondlcok Song)|'The Birds']] *[[The Cats of the Colosseum|'The Cats of the Colosseum']] *[[The Disappearing Girl|'The Disappearing Girl']] *[[The Edge of the World (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Edge of the World']] *[[The Holes You Leave|'The Holes You Leave']] *[[The Kid (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Kid']] *[[The Laughing Woman|'The Laughing Woman']] *[[The Leaving|'The Leaving']] *[[The Night She Left|'The Night She Left']] *[[The Principle of Uncertainty|'The Principle of Uncertainty']] *[[The Skin (Song)|'The Skin']] *[[The Spinning Moon|'The Spinning Moon']] *[[The Ugly One (Buddy Mondlock)|'The Ugly One']] U''' *[[Under My Skin (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'''Under My Skin]] *[[Understudies (Buddy Mondlock/Maia Sharp Song)|'Understudies']] W''' *[[Westbound Fast Line|'''Westbound Fast Line]] *[[What Do I Know (Buddy Mondlock)|'What Do I Know']] *[[When I Was a Little Kid|'When I Was a Little Kid']] Y''' *[[You Were Going Somewhere|'''You Were Going Somewhere]] Related Artists * [[Garth Brooks|'Garth Brooks']] * [[Guy Clark|'Guy Clark']] * [[David Wilcox|'David Wilcox']] Category:Singer-Songwriters Category:Folk Singers Category:Folk Songwriters Category:Folk Musicians Category:Contemporary Folk Musicians Category:Songwriters